


Not gone yet

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Sadness, all of the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Put your hand up if you still feel emotionally violated by Marco Botts death ;-;</p></blockquote>





	Not gone yet

Dying didn’t hurt as much as Marco Bott was expecting it to.

Sure he still felt a phantom pain twinging from the left hand side of his body, but it was nothing compared to the agony he had felt moments before. In fact, Marco was unsure whether he was dead already or not until he gazed upon his still form-slumped up against the wall of a building, one he did not recognize.

It pained him almost, that he was forced to idle away time beside his body as he listened to the screams of pain, cries of anguish and an all too familiar sound of titans, until finally even their heavy footfalls ceased. But now came the clean-up which pained him more than in his final moments that someone had to find him in such a state. Marco really should feel grateful to not have been eaten entirely and really, he was, but being left for someone to identify him and have him taken care of was rather humiliating if not horrifying.

He was not the only spirit still left wandering- at least that’s what he supposed he was now. Mina had stumbled by not long ago, crying and screaming at civilians running past in a bid to get their attention. Of course she had been ignored, much like Marco himself had been when he first woke, but it hurt to watch such a strong girl break down. He hadn’t even got a chance to try and talk to her she just kept running.

Then Mylius had walked by him, glancing at his half decapitated body before staring wide eyed at Marco “M-Marco? You…?” Marco nodded and Mylius’ head drooped, gaze dropping to the floor “I…I’m sorry”

“No, no, its fine, I’m sorry about you and the others” He replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he smiled, comforting his former trainee.

Mylius smiled back but soon he returned to his solemn expression “Have you….Have you see Nac or any of the others?”

“No…I saw Mina not long ago but she didn’t seem to notice me at all, you?”

“Franz and Hannah were together by the wall the last time I saw them but they…passed on? Either way as soon as they held each other’s hands they disappeared”  
“So that is why you want to find Nac?”

Flushing red Mylius looked at Marco once more “H-How did you?”

The freckle faced teen laughed “I kind of guessed actually” However as soon as those words came out of his mouth Marco thought back to Jean…he had never really found the courage to confess his feelings to his best friend so maybe it was his time to do the same as the blonde had done to Nac. “Don’t worry, I’m happy for you”

“Thank you” His response was quiet as he bowed “Um, I have to go, do you want to come with me?”

Marco simply shook his head in dismissal “I guess this is goodbye” He held out a hand and hesitantly Mylius shook it “I wish you luck in your search”  
“Marco…Thank you”

After his farewell Mylius left and Marco continued to sit and wait, a newfound determination set in place. He found that if he could just find Jean he would confess his feelings. Perhaps that had been his reasoning for still remaining upon the face of the Earth, perhaps the whole ‘unfinished business’ thing actually held some semblance of truth?  
So Marco waited.

Seconds

Minutes

Hours

Until finally someone stumbled upon his body amidst the clean-up. A woman, not much older than himself, clad in cleaning attire walked over to his body and gazed upon it, a look of sorrow in her crystal blue eyes. He felt ashamed that a girl had to find his body in such a state, helpless and mangled to the point of none recognition. A former member of the 104th trainee squad, rather a pathetic way to go. His last moments choking on his own blood than fighting Titans.

“Oh dear” The girl sighed, brushing his grim slick bangs back to gaze at his face, or what remained of it anyway. “You fought bravely no doubt, thank you” Despite the girl being unaware of his presence, Marco felt a swell of pride that at least one person thanked him rather than choose to ignore his passing. After a few moments of observing the cleaner stood up “Right, let us get you identified, shall we?” With that she began to walk away leaving Marco to his thoughts.

People such as her, the human race that still survived despite all hardships, these were the reasons he joined the trainee squad in the first place and to find out that even in death someone recognised his efforts. He was not forgotten.

It was a while later before the sounds of approaching footsteps brought his attention upwards at the ascending figures before he froze in place, heart dropping into the pit of his stomach. No. Oh god, out of all of his friends, all of the people that could have found his body it had to be him? Despite the white cloth covering part of his face Marco could instantly recognise the figure in front of him who was still stuck in conversation with the woman from earlier.

How could he possibly mistake that ruffled duo coloured hair, those steely iron eyes which now held such determination; of course his voice. One he found visiting him countless nights when sleep seemed to evade him.  
And then his eyes lay upon Marco’s body and he froze, eyes wide as he took in the state his best friend was in.

“M-Marco…?”

“Jean…”

**Author's Note:**

> Put your hand up if you still feel emotionally violated by Marco Botts death ;-;


End file.
